


It's More Like Hovering

by NoodleTiger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A fic for me to use all my fav superhero cliches, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Superhero! Korra, will add tags and characters as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by a 'mysterious' masked girl, Asami sets out to turn her saviour into a somewhat decent superhero. It takes more work than she'd previously anticipated. </p><p> Alternatively titled: Korra is not good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Asami wasn’t ever completely sure when she decided to become Korra’s ‘sidekick.’ Korra had asked her once, what had convinced her to join the effort, and Asami had responded with some half- assed answer, not entirely sure herself. With further consideration, however, Asami would have to admit that it was the night that she first set eyes on ‘The Avatar.’

  It had only just turned five that night, when Asami began her walk home from rehearsal, but the sun had already set long ago. Not wanting to inconvenience anyone, she’d started the short walk between the school and her house around half an hour ago, and was now not far from the home stretch. With her violin case swinging at her side and a bounce in her step, Asami strolled along, her breath spilling out as wispy ghosts.

 She was very much happy and content until she realised that she could hear another set of footsteps apart from her own.  And yet, looking back, all she could see was the glow of the street lamps.

 So Asami carried on walking.

 But the footsteps continued.

 And then when she glanced back again, the footsteps stopped.

 “Hello?” She called, discreetly balling her hands up into fists, silently thanking her father for all those years of boxing lessons. No one responded. “I know you’re out there.”

 Asami sighed.

 So they were going to do this the hard way. Well, whoever it was wouldn’t be pleased to know that her house was quite literally around the next corner. The security were always so pleased to see trespassers.

 Asami turned around, ready to set off home again, to find herself merely inches from her stalker, his eyes staring greedily at her purse. She didn’t even have time to blink as the man snatched her bag from her shoulder and ran off down the street.

 Asami stood dumbstruck for a moment.

  Then, in a moment of pure recklessness, she dropped everything and sprinted off after her attacker. There was no way she was going to let him get away with this. Yet, despite this development, the thief didn’t regret his crime until he felt something coil around his waist and yank him upwards.

 Yes, right in front of Asami’s eyes, a whip made of water latched onto her attacker and threw him straight into a nearby car. The car made a slightly worrying creak, to which Asami winced. That must have hurt. A lot.

 As she, once again, found herself frozen in the road, Asami’s eyes trailed up the whip to find at the girl, not much older than herself, wearing… a mask with a t-shirt and leggings? 

 This girl, completely oblivious to Asami’s bewilderment, continued to manipulate the water whip, throwing the man up into the air one last time for good measure. His queasy groan afterwards only confirmed the girl’s win. To this, she cheered.

 “Oh wow, I can’t believe that actually worked! Ha ha! Take THAT, Tenzin!” The girl applauded herself once more, still very much unaware of Asami’s presence. It wasn’t until she turned to survey the damage that the masked girl finally noticed her observer.

Asami raised an eyebrow at her.

…

 The girl said and did nothing for what felt like an age. Eventually, she whispered, wide-eyed, “…Did you, uh, see all that?”

 Asami nodded.

 “Oh.”

 …

 “Well, um…” The girl cleared her throat, and replied in her suavest tone, even having the audacity to wink, “You’re safe now, citizen!” Then, attempting to keep up her ‘heroic’ act for as long as possible, the ‘superhero’ strolled out into the middle of the road, where Asami’s bag had fallen, reached down and gingerly passed it over to Asami. “This is yours, right?”

 Asami wasn’t quite sure how to respond, the girl’s beaming smile clouding her mind for all of a minute. Eventually, she answered with a soft ‘thank you.’

 There was another pause.

 “So what are you going to do with him now?” Asami blurted.

 “Huh?” The masked girl seemed as surprised as Asami at the question. “Him?” She poked her prisoner. He groaned. “I didn’t think I’d get this far… I MEAN, I will be…”

 “…Taking him to the police?”                   

 “YES! I’ll just drop him off at the police station. Great idea!” The girl grinned.

 With her goal set, she shortened her whip and lugged the thief over her shoulder, surprisingly easily for someone of her size. Then, her attention diverting slightly off down the road, the masked girl flicked her wrist and jet of water flung down the street. When it returned, it was carrying Asami’s forgotten violin case, which was thus lowered onto the pavement.

 “Need anything else?”

 Asami shook her head, swiping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You’ve done more than enough for me. Thank you. But…” She hesitated, yet still asked, “Would you mind telling me your name?”

 The girl blinked, obviously taken aback, obviously fazed. Asami resisted the urge to laugh; had she honestly not been expecting such a question?

 Meanwhile, the masked girl pursed her lips and stroked her chin, all while carrying this 180 pound man on her shoulder, as if he was air. “Call me… Call me… Um… I’ll think about it. Hey, maybe next time I see you, I’ll have a name to tell you! That is, if there is a next time, which I kinda hope there isn’t because, you know… robbery and shit…” She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Wow, what a great first impression… Yeah, I’ll be going now. Have a nice evening!”

 With that, hastily she leant back and then shot off, leaping onto the car and then, with a gush of air, leapt up onto the roof tops and darted out of sight.

 Asami stared at the spot where a girl had been only moments prior.

Finally, having worked off most of her shock, she brushed her hair back into place, picked up her violin case, and continued onwards, not quite sure what to say when she returned home.

  Asami was by no means expecting to see the girl again so soon.


	2. Chapter 1

 Asami didn’t quite believe her eyes.

 This lack of faith was becoming unsettlingly common.

 Her evening had been, unbeknownst to everyone else, chaotic. You know, getting robbed and then saved by some sort of superhero tends to make your day rather stressful. But was Asami going to tell anyone? No way in hell. Where her father and friends were concerned, she got home with no fuss, ate her dinner, did her homework and went straight to bed.

 It wasn’t like anyone would believe her, Asami told herself. Her father would only be panicked over the fact she was nearly robbed, and anyone else would think she was mad if she told them a girl had thrown her attacker around _with water_. And if they did believe her, Asami couldn’t control what they’d do afterwards. What if they freaked out? What if they wanted to hunt that girl down? She was inexperienced, yes, a little clueless, but didn’t deserve an angry mob after her.

 Thus, Asami decided to try and forget everything she’d seen. If anyone asked she was perfectly fine, despite feeling anything but okay.

 Her plan had not factored in one variable.

 The masked girl was currently standing at the front of her classroom.

 Asami had walked to school as per usual, strolled over to her classroom, greeting friends as she passed, just in time for the register. It was only as the whole class was about to leave that there was a knock at the door and _she_ walked in.

 Honestly, the fact that Asami could recognise her in a split second showed just how badly the masked girl had concealed her identity. Gone was the mask and leggings, replaced by some jeans and a jacket, her hair pulled up tightly in a ponytail.

 Asami blinked in shock.

 She rubbed her eyes.

 …Okay so she wasn’t dreaming.

 What on earth was going on?

 She focused in on the girl as her teacher droned dully in the background. New student, blah blah… Treat her kindly, blah blah… It was through this that Asami vaguely acknowledged that the girls name was Korra.

  _Korra_ was staring around the room, a childish grin on her face, more eager than Asami had ever seen someone in a school before, absorbing everything in immense detail. It was quite cute really, Asami noted begrudgingly. She watched as the girl’s eyes trailed along the rows of people, drinking every freckle in, not stopping once until her eyes connected dead centre with Asami’s.

 Korra paused long enough, eyes widening in shock, for Asami to confirm that, yes, she had the right girl.

 But then, frustratingly, Korra was saved by the bell, quite literally. It rang shrilly, breaking both girls out of their traces. Thus, stealing her opportunity, Korra scrambled out of the classroom, lost into the crowd, long before Asami could even leave her desk.

 Asami gave up all hope of keeping her facade up there.

\---

  Korra hadn’t been in any of Asami’s classes so far. It was only ten minutes till lunch and Asami could feel herself getting more agitated by the second. She’d spent the past three hours with questions pilling up in her mind, the main one being, _what was she DOING here?_

 Did anyone else know about this? Glancing around the room, Asami sure seemed like the only one who had even know the girl, let alone what she could do. How could she even do that in the first place?

 Asami needed answers.

 Therefore, as soon as the bell sounded for lunch, Asami strode off as fast as her legs could carry her, straight to the canteen. She hid herself near the door, leaning close up against the wall, and merely watched and waited for the masked girl to walk in. It didn’t take long.

 Trailing behind a gaggle of students, Korra looked as out of place as she had that morning. She had stars in her eyes as the various facilities were pointed out to her, but then extremely lost as she was left to her own devices to acquire her lunch. As Korra stumbled over to the queue, Asami used this as her opportunity to strike.

 Subtly sneaking into the line behind her, Asami waited till they were side by side along the counter until she spoke. “I hope that robber didn’t give you too much trouble last night,” she said casually, as if commenting on the weather.

 Surprisingly, the girl took the bait. “It was easy,” she hummed. “I just had to--” Korra froze mid-sentence. She whipped her head around to stare horror stricken at Asami, who only smiled somewhat threateningly.

That was all the motivation Korra needed.

 Whatever lunch items she had picked lay discarded as she grabbed Asami’s arm and dragged her outside. Asami made no protest but followed willingly, her own curiosity driving her on. When they reached an appropriately quiet location, Korra flipped around and flipped out.

 “Oh my god, how did you recognise me?!” She hissed.

 Asami rose an eyebrow. “Your disguise wasn’t exactly full proof. You didn’t cover your face at all, except for the flimsy mask.”

 “I thought it would work…” Korra groaned, flopping down on the grass. “…Did you tell anyone?”

 Asami shook her head, lowering herself down to sit next to Korra. “No. I’m not sure anyone would believe me if I did. Besides, you saved me last night… Thank you for that.”

 “It was no problem, really. I’m just helping where I can…” Korra paused, before adding, “And yeah, thank you for not telling anyone…”

 Asami smiled at Korra. “It must be lonely keeping such a big secret from everyone.”

 Korra groaned in agreement. “Oh, don’t get me started! It’s not easy most of the time and I suck at lying as well, which doesn’t help. Look at me! We’ve just met and I’m already spilling everything!” Korra sighed. “Do you even know my name?”

 “I am happy to confirm that I actually do, _Korra._ And hey,” Asami said, grinning deviously, “it appears I already know your deepest darkest secret, so I’ll be willing to keep any others you fling at me.”

 That at least made Korra smile. “Thanks… wow, I don’t even know your name. Well, _no name_ , if you’re so willing to be my accomplice, want to come around my place after school? I can explain to you how everything works!”

 “Are you sure?” Korra nodded determinedly. Asami grinned. “Well then, you have a deal. I’ll meet you here after school so you can lead me to your ‘secret headquarters.’”

 Korra laughed. “I wouldn’t exactly call it that myself. It’s not so secret. It’s more just what I can do is secret.” She said somewhat bitterly. Asami made a mental note to ask about that later. She added it to the list.  

 Rising to her feet, Asami then offered Korra a hand, which the not-so-masked girl keenly accepted. Together, they walked back to the school, the last thing you’d hear before they turned the corner being, “By the way, it’s Asami.”

\---

 As per their agreement, Asami soon found herself waiting in the same place a few hours later. School had officially ended for the day a few minutes ago and Asami, out of character to her classmates, left with only a few brisk words. Normally she would stay to chat with Mako for a while, but today she was busy. Korra would be waiting for her.

 Or rather, she would be waiting for Korra. Ten minutes passed before she turned up, huffing and puffing around the side of the building. “Sorry!” She called as she approached. “I got lost. Again.”

 Asami had shaken her head and dismissed Korra’s fears. She’d had to wait for Bolin much longer before. In comparison, Korra was early. It was then that they began to trail off away from the school and weave their way down the roads.

 As they chatted and strolled along, Asami couldn’t help acknowledge how quickly she was growing to like this girl. She wanted to see what Korra could do, yes, but the more time she spent with the girl, the more she became sincerely interested in her. Korra was like an open book with her mannerisms and actions, yet also shrouded in mystery. It was odd how little they actually knew about the other. The more she asked, the more she wanted to know.  

“So…” Asami had interrupted at one point. “Changing the topic but why did you move down here?”  

 Korra had looked at her, a little startled at first, but then answered, “Oh, you mean to Republic City? Well, Tenzin, who I’m currently living with, knows a lot about my powers and how they work. No idea how but I need help with air bending so I thought he could help. He’s a close family friend so it didn’t take too much persuasion, plus my parent’s thought it would be good for me to attend school.”

 “Which you didn’t before?”

 “Oh, no, I was home-schooled.”

 Asami breathed out an ‘oh.’ Well that solved some of the mysteries. The puppy dog like expressions, the over-enthusiasm…

 Yet, before Asami could ask another question, Korra pulled her bag up slightly and turned her attention onto Asami. “What about you? What brings a princess like you to be walking home so late last night?”

 Asami perked up in surprise. “Oh, I’m in the school orchestra.”

 “Oh right, the violin case!”

 Asami chuckled. “Yes, that. Rehearsal ran over and I didn’t want to bother anyone so I just walked home by myself.”

 “Well you shouldn’t!” Korra huffed, her cheeks puffing out defiantly. “It’s dangerous! You almost got _robbed!”_

“I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much! I may be a ‘princess’ but I know how to handle myself. In fact, I bet I could teach you a thing or two.” Asami drawled, smirking over at Korra who promptly turned red.

 “W-well,” Korra stuttered, crossing her arms, “I still bet I could beat you in a fight! In fact, we’re here, so let’s go around the back and fight it out!”

 And, indeed, they had arrived. The whole property was older than Asami had expected, and much larger. While not larger than Asami’s mansion of a house, the grounds were large with many trees and statues, including some odd contraption in the back, tilting back and forth in the winds. The house itself was tall and bare looking, but the various hanging baskets and wind-chimes hanging from the windows showed the glimmers of life surely to be bursting inside.

 She met Korra’s eye. The girl was looking at her expectantly.

Asami felt her lips creep upwards. “Challenge accepted.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be having technical difficulties AGAIN so I don't know how long this chapter will be up orz  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea swirling around for AGES and I'm super happy that I FINALLY started to write it! I still have one or two exams left (and one other fic with like 1000 words left to write), but once I get to summer I hope to publish often-ish. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! ^.^
> 
> EDIT: I had some trouble when I first uploaded this as the work published under my draft date. If this works (fingers crossed) it should all be okay now but this chapter is not an update but a fix to the system. : )


End file.
